Code Orange
by Ink-Reader-18
Summary: Stiles gets bored and doesn't think he's worth much. That's how he always gets in fights but the pack don't know how serious these are until Scott gets a text during pack meeting labeled "Code Orange". Set before the pack are all lovey dovey and how they begin to care. So pack feels and Sterek aka Stiles/Derek.
1. Chapter 1

**Code Orange**

**Sterek and a few pack feels**

**Not Beta so sorry for any grammar or spelling**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters because MTV are doing pretty well without me**

A pack meeting was taking place. Derek was explaining that a new threat might be in Beacon Hills but he didn't think it was too important. Derek was still talking when Scott got a text. He took out his phone and read the message, "Shit" he muttered. The pack turned to look at him and Isaac read the message over his shoulder "What's code orange, alleyway Hype Nightclub mean?" they all looked at Scott confused who chucked on his jacket and began looking in his pockets before he remembered. "Crap, I didn't bring my car...Derek I need you car" he says hurriedly. Derek glared at him "No chance" but Scott yelled at him "Come one dude it's a emergency". Derek groaned "Fine but I'm coming and I'm driving". Scott was practically dragging him out of the house "Fine just hurry up". He pushed Derek into the front seat before getting in the passenger seat. The rest of the pack piled in not wanting to be left behind. Once the car started Scott directed "Go to the back of Hype Nightclub and do you have a towel or an unwanted shirt in here?". Derek looked at him confused "There's some old blood stained clothes in the boot" he replied. "Perfect" said Scott, "You want to explain what's going on?" asked Erica. Scott lifted him phone up "Code Orange" he said as though that explained everything. Derek put on the brakes as they arrived at the Club. Scott leapt out of the car and ran into the alleyway yelling "Grab me the clothes" to Boyd. "Do you smell that?" asked Jackson, Derek nodded "Blood and lots of it" and they followed Scott into the alleyway.

Scott rushed into the alleyway and towards the dumpsters "Scott man great to see you" said Stiles from the ground. The pack walked in to find Scott kneeling down next to Stiles who was on the ground. He looked like shit, he was covered in bruises, blood and what looked like a broken nose. "Hey man help me up" said Stiles to Scott who then proceeded to fling Stiles arm around his shoulder and pull him off the ground. As they hobbled past a very still and shocked pack Stiles grabbed a dirty shirt from Boyd's hand, "Thanks wolf boy" he said before putting it up to his nose to stop the blood from running down his face. Scott lifted Stiles into the car as Stiles complained about his favorite Green Lantern shirt being ruined. The pack slowly caught up but before they could say or do anything Scott muttered before hopping in the passenger seat "We won't all fit in here so Derek if you could drop me and Stiles off at his place and come back for these guys or they could run". They nodded when Scott mentioned running and next minute they were gone. Derek got into the car and started driving. "So what was that?" he growled and Scott turned to look at Stiles "Yea dude that's the third code orange this month, what'd ya do?". Stiles let out a sigh "You know me a good citizen trying to get some jerk offs to leave this chick alone, they got a whittle big mad and waiting for me outside" he said before laughing, he was obviously still a bit drunk. "How many?" asked Scott, "Four" answered Stiles before Derek pulled up into Stiles drive-way. Neither of the teenagers noticed his white knuckles clenched on the steering wheel. He helped Scott take Stiles up to his room, "Is his father home?" he asked. "Nah" Scott replied "Working late as usual".

Once they got Stiles in his bedroom safe Scott pulled off his best friends shirt and helped him into the bathroom. He then turned on the shower and put Stiles under it. He stood there for a second a Stiles pushed him "Man we're friends but I'm planning on taking these clothes off so out, now, or we will be _really_ close friends" he muttered as the blood slowly ran off his face and body. "Yea man, just don't drown yourself" Scott walked out of the room closing the door behind only to find himself face to face with the whole pack. "Oh hey guys...when I said run I meant back to Derek's or something" he muttered running his hand through his hair. Erica glared at him "So you want to explain what the hell that was and don't you dare say Code Orange". Scoot eyed all the others and when none of them left he replied "Well it is Code Orange really". He began grabbing clothes out of Stile drawers. "Fine" Derek growled "What is Code Orange?". Scott threw the clothes onto Stiles chair and sat on the bed "It's this thing we made up for whenever one of us is in trouble, Red is supernatural like werewolf or something, Pink is relationship problems thats really just for me, Orange is the I have been bashed up and can't move by myself, there are a few more but no need to go into them" he explained. "How often do you use Code Orange then?" Asked Isaac from beneath his long eyelashes. Scott pulls a face "Well technically I have never used but Stiles has quite a few times now, especially the past couple a months". Jackson suddenly spoke up "Why?", Scott looked puzzled by his question. "Why, like how does he manage to get in these situations?" he elaborated. Scott shrugged "He asks for it I guess, he enjoys pissing people of and he's good at it but really he finds physical pain easier, he once said it's easier to be in pain from some punches than what goes on in your head". Scott looked at them pulling a weird face "Why am I telling you this? Why are you lot even here?" he asked. "Stiles is hurt" Boyd mumbled from the corner of the room. "So why do you give a shit, most of you have threatened to kill me numerous times" came a voice from the bathroom door. They all turned to see Stiles standing there with a towel around his waist, his hair still dripping.

He groaned as he moved into the room and grabbed the clothes off his chair. "No" ordered Scott "Don't even think about, injury check". Stiles pulled a face at him and complained but finally gave in "Fine" he then looked at the other people in the room "Um see ya guys". When none of them moved he continued "Like you can go now, I'm fine". This was when they snapped out of their still and silent state, "Fine?" roared Derek while Boyd began looking at the bruises on his stomach. "Yea Stillinski what the hell?" said Jackson while Erica's hand just hovered over the cut on his cheek, Isaac just stood in the corner. Stiles pushed both Erica and Boyd away and glared, "God you lot are touchy" he grumbled. Jackson gave him a look "Well look at you, you're a mess", Stiles laughed "Oh Jackson you do care" he joked while Jackson just scowled "Whatever" he said looking at the ground. "Stiles just ignore them, come on injury check now" bossed Scott. "Fine let the perverts stay" he muttered grabbing some boxers and heading back into the bathroom.

Once he put them on and dried his hair he came back into the room and slowly flopped onto his bed on his stomach. He flayed his arms out as Scott moved over to him. He looked at all the bruises and marks before "Ok flip" and a few members of the pack let out a gasp not Scott though, he began to assess all those marks and ending with Stiles nose. "How badly did you get bashed tonight?" asked Derek upset and if Stiles didn't know better, concerned. Stiles looked down at his naked chest "Oh, these aren't all from tonight" he began to point at different bruises and cuts "This was last week after I bumped into some giant of a guy"..."This is the time I was talking to some guys girlfriend"..."This is from another where I was just drunk throwing punches and pissing people off". He spoke of them as though they were amazing stories and Derek was sick of it. He didn't care about pretending he didn't care about Stiles anymore, this was serious. "What the hell do you think you're doing Stiles?!" he yelled "Do you end up like this after every time you go out?!". Stiles looked at Derek eyes wide as was everyone elses except Scott who was getting in a defensive stance in front of Stiles but Derek wasn't put off and he definitely wasn't done. "Why the hell do you keep going just to get hurt?" he growled "How the hell do you even get into these places you're what sixteen?" . Stiles covered his ears "Holy crap dude not so loud, plus Danny got me a fake ID". Jackson frowned "Well he won't anymore", Stiles eyes widened comically "Woah woah you can't stop him, it's business ok he got me the card and I paid him". At this point Erica snatched the ID out of Stiles wallet and snapped it in half, dropping it to the ground. Stiles fell to his knees and picked up the pieces "What the hell was that?!" he shrieked looking up at her. She just shrugged, Stiles began to stand but a streak of pain shot through his body and he fell. But before he could hit the ground six werewolves grabbed onto him. "Off" he commanded "I'm fine, just cause I'm not some stupid werewolf". They suddenly became aware they were all holding the boy (whom was still only wearing boxers) and all let go except for Scott and Derek who practically carried him to his bed. He shook them off and got into bed, "You have all officially creeped me out enough tonight with your standing there, touchy feelyness and ID ripping, which reminds me you owe me a new one so GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" he yelled before throwing his head in the pillow "_that yelling wasn't meant for you Scott but you can still leave, thanks though_" he whispered.

They all left out the window without a word except for Scott who said goodnight to Stiles. As they jumped into the backyard and ran into the woods Scott spoke "Alright I'm going home and um don't mention anything about any of this to Stiles tomorrow ok?". The silence they had kept most of the night broke, "How often has he been doing this?", "God he's an idiot", "So you're saying he does this on purpose?", "How bad has he got?", "How could you let him do that?", "Yea you're acting like a pretty shit friend" they finished. Scott glared at Jackson who made the shitty friend insult "I look after him every time this happens it's not my fault I have to be a pack meetings and if I tried to stop him he would just go out drunk in the woods or go through his fathers cases looking for a serial killer or something, I do my best to keep him safe and it's not my fault he enjoys it" Scott eyes were glowing at this point. Isaac who had no said a single word all night asked "Why does his do it, why does he hurt himself?" he looked down with sad puppy eyes. Scott sighed "Because he thinks he deserves it, he blames it on the ADHD or some crap but he does it because he doesn't think he deserves any better when we first met he told me he killed his mother and he still believes it" Scott looked heartbroken at this point " He thinks his father hates him for it too, he thinks he's a disappointment". They all looked surprised "Well that's stupid" said Jackson breaking the silence and earning a few more stares "What? Everyone knows his mum died in a car crash". "Whatever, I've said too much anyway" said Scott "I'm going home" running off leaving the others behind. Jackson too left while Erica and Boyd texted their parents saying they were staying with a friend. They made their way back to the railway station and Derek listened to them argue and whine about Stiles situation all night before they fall asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed I think I'll have one more chapter after this.**

**Please review and check out my tumblr - hedgeyhodgey**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Stiles wandered through the corridors making his way to his locker. Once he made his way there he had a feeling that someone was watching him. He looked around to see Erica, Boyd and Isaac all crowded around Boyd's locker, all of them looking at Stiles while chatting away. Once they saw him looking they turned away, Stiles rolled his eyes and began grabbing some books out. He turns around and almost slams into Isaac, "Hey" greeted Stiles, when Isaac said nothing Stiles continued "Can I help you with anything?". Isaac shoved a tube of cream in Stiles hands "For the bruises" he said walking off. If it were anyone else Stiles would be mad but for someone who had gone through what Isaac had he just replied "Thanks" knowing Isaac would hear him. The rest of the day continued as normal except for in the cafeteria even if they didn't say anything they were extremely careful around him. He was actually quite thankful towards Jackson who acted as though nothing was going on he continued to insult people including Stiles, talking about Lacrosse and how he is everyone's type.

While the pack were in school Derek managed to sneak into the Police Station. He, after a long time of searching found the three files he was looking for. The file on the car crash, Stiles mothers file and Stiles file. He read through the file on the crash and learnt that a drunk driver smashed into the car knocking it into a tree. The driver drove off leaving the car behind and not calling anyone. Stiles was in the car with his mother and they were stuck in there for eight hours. His mother had died after about six hours and Stiles was near death when they found him. They had to cut the car open to get him out before taking him to the hospital. From Stiles's mothers file he saw that she was declared dead at 5am. She was buried a week later. He then moved onto Stiles file. He opened it up to find a recent picture of Stiles and his real name Gemin, what kind of name is that? As he read through the file though he got even more surprised he had ADHD, panic attacks but worse was his hospital report. He scanned through it looking at the multiple injuries. Some he could pick up from wolf attacks and things but the large amount that he hadn't. He eventually found something that made him drop the file and freeze. He wasn't sure how to react from something like that. He replaced the files back into the file cabinet and crept out.

The next day there was another pack meeting. Scott managed to trick Stiles into getting in the car with him and by the time they got there he couldn't really leave so Stiles followed his best friend into the abandoned railway. He got a few stares when he entered but he ignored them and made his way to the corner of the room. He leant against the wall and waited for them to begin. Derek waltzed into the room like the Alpha he is, he looks at Stiles for a minute with a weird look on his face before starting. He addressed the situation saying that the threat had got slightly bigger. Stiles could tell he was keeping something to himself. "So what happened?" asked Stiles and they turned to look at him including Derek. "What? You're obviously not telling us something about this new pack" Stiles said throwing his hands up. The pack looked between Derek and Stiles until finally Derek spoke "Fine, it isn't a ordinary pack it's a pack ...of alphas. The questions starting shooting out from everyone except for Stiles who just nodded with a "Told ya so" face. It was so noisy Derek let out a loud growl to shut them up. "Why didn't you say?" asks Scott, "Because he doesn't trust _anyone, _he prefers to keep his secrets" voiced Stiles. Derek turned to glare at Stiles before spitting out "Oh and _I'm _the only one keeping secrets?". Everyone looked confused including Stiles "What are you talking about? Is this about my dad because we both now I don't tell him to protect him" Stiles said in a raised voice. At this Derek growled "No I meant about...about..." he paused unsure of how to phrase it without the others knowing. Stiles rolled his eyes "You don't even know what you're talking about" he crossed his arms. "About" continued Derek "Your little hospital trips, like last months". The others seem to have no idea what he was talking about and neither did Stiles. "My little hospital tr- oh...oh..." he muttered as it sunk in but then he was yelling "You looked at my file! You sneaky bastard, that's none of your business". Jackson finally stood up "What the hell are you two on about?!". Derek and Stiles were still glowering at each other so Scott turned to Stiles "Dude what's going on?". Stiles finally turned away from Derek to look at Scott "Nothing man don't worry about". Derek if possible looked even angrier like 'rip anyone who comes near him in half' angry "Nothing! NOTHING! You're best friend doesn't even know!" he snarled throwing his arms around "And he doesn't need to!" replied Stiles almost as loudly. "What, he doesn't need to know his best friend tried to kill himself?!" yelled Derek. Dead silence greeted them, the room was so quiet a human would be able to hear a pin drop. Derek put a hand to his forehead "Stiles...I'm sorry" he looked over at the boy who was literally shaking he kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Scott slowly moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder "Is that true?" Stiles didn't reply so Scott continued "Why?". At this he finally lifted his gaze "Why? Why? You wanna know why? Because my life is shit, my mothers dead, I lie to my father daily, I am hyper-active, I'm useless, my best friend is too busy with his girlfriend who may I add who's freaking grandfather bash me up, I'm nothing, I've got NOTHING!" he stalked off out of the door but not before muttering "_What have I got to live for?_".

Stiles was sitting on his bed throwing a ball above his head. He had been doing this for the past hour. Throw the ball up, catch the ball, throw the ball up, catch the ball, throw the ball up, catch the ball and well you get the point. He was unsure of his next move. What do you do after all your 'friends' find out you have attempted suicide, his mind began to wander off. *Tap tap* Stiles heard the tapping on his window but ignored it. He had already turned off his phone and logged out of facebook. *Tap tap* he turned to look at the window expecting Scott but instead sit Derek, on his roof, and it had just started to rain. Great now Stiles was going to feel bad leaving him in the rain. "Apology not accepted" he said knowing the werewolf could pick up his words "Now go". When he didn't but continued tapping Stiles decided to take a different approach "Apology accepted, now go" but again that did not work and it was pouring outside. He let out a sigh and opened the window.

Derek clambered in and just stood there in the corner like a brick wall. After three minutes Stiles spoke up "You know when you put that much effort to get into someones house to talk to them you usually you know...talk". Derek stepped closer and took a deep breath "Stiles I am so sorry, truly I am. I didn't mean to actually let Scott or the others know and it was wrong of me to look at those files but after I saw you that night, you looked so lost and broken. You didn't look like Stiles.". Stiles looked at him eyes wide "And they say I ramble". Derek moved closer to Stiles so they were only inches apart. Derek looked deep into Stiles eyes "When I read the file and saw that you tried last month...I couldn't believe it. How could you leave us?...H-How could you leave me? He leant forward and pressed his lips against Stiles who reacted swiftly kissing him back. Stiles suddenly pulled apart "You're not doing this out of pity are you?". Derek shook his head "Never" and his lips met Stiles. This time it was Dereks turn to pull apart "Say what you said when you left the railway". Stiles looked slightly confused but replied "What have I got to live for?" and Derek grabbed him around the waist and answered "Me, you have me".

**THE END**

**Hope you guys like it and please review, constructive criticism is always welcome**

**Check out my tumblr - hedgeyhodgey **


End file.
